


Frozen Ecstasy

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kyoya Gaen & Sophia Sakharov, Lube, MagoSoph, My First Smut, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance, Ryuuenji Tasuku & Shido Magoroku, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Touching, there's more plot in here, with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: "When I said that you are a stronger fighter than anyone." She paused at the door and turned to look at him, "I meant it."Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov are now adults with busy lives and are living together! Magoroku and Sophia's relationship takes a new turn. A next strange step. (Taking place a few years before ACE happens. All characters are in their late 20s here.)
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

>   
> The title is inspired by [Frozen - Celldweller](https://soundcloud.com/celldweller/frozen) (A really good band/song and also fitting for MagoSoph!)  
> 

“ _Good evening, everyone! How are you spending this lovely Sunday evening?”_

The sound of the television played in the background in the living room of their home while the reporter greeted the viewers on the other side.

“Oh, you know, I’m spending this evening feeling sore and going cold.” 

Magoroku leaned back on the blue sofa with a frown. His arms behind his head and legs crossed. Admittingly, he was tense and even sore. Maybe he’s working too hard? That seems like a logical conclusion he’d come up with at the time. 

“You’re still a drama queen, Shido." 

Even after all of these years.

As expected, the channel was the current news broadcast. It became a habit for them to turn on the television to watch the news, similar to their time together in the student council and their past masters. Years had since they were last located in the old student council office, his office together. They were adults now, and with being adults, they had quite busy lives with even more responsibilities being placed on them. 

They would relax until something would call their attention away from it. Magoroku would often talk to the screen and answer the questions or just to mock the people on them.

She rested her head near his chest as Magoroku arched. He instinctively tensed and said, “S-Sophia?”

“Just focus on the broadcast.”

With the tips of her fingers, she traced his chest. She tapped against it, silently. Her expression remained indifferent as she did. Her eyes glued to the front of her, which was the tan-haired. He was much like a teddy bear. Her teddy bear. 

They never had a problem with each other’s personal space being invaded by the other. Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. It never seemed to be that much of an issue for them, either.

Since he was young, Magoroku clung to her, grabbing hold of her arms and shoulders and holding onto her, mainly out of fear and for protection. He’d whimpered and looked to her for answers. He wanted to feel safe. He felt safe in her embrace. 

Sophia allowed him to do so freely without a single flinch or mock, not even a push to remove him from her space. She just stood there, not being bothered by it. She didn’t care or appeared bothered. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. 

Sophia would often drag him out of trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself despite it being heavy. Honestly. He's so much trouble. But she dealt with him anyway and dragged him out of trouble. Sophia would stop him from doing something dumb or something he'll regret later. 

They both collided once in the past, too! Sophia fell backwards in pain and Magoroku could only watch as she was knocked into him. It caused them both to fall with Sophia sitting on top of him. Magoroku couldn’t maintain her weight above his, he had pressed his hands on her shoulders, as he winced and gritted his teeth. 

For being so slim, she sure was heavy and the weight of her body felt like she was crushing his ribs. Luckily, she got up and he felt the crushing warmth leave his body.

His arms were on her elbows as he shivered. He watched her. She smelled rather nice today, but she always smelled nice. Her soft white-colored hair was ticking his chin and exposed neck.

The bond of trust they felt for one another always ran thick, well it grew over time, thanks to their past experiences together and past former Masters. It would be proven difficult not to trust one another here.

It’s not long before her slim pale fingers made their way to his skin. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his collarbone and to his neck. 

He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. Her hands were cold. So cold. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. But they felt strangely nice against his skin.

Thanks to Sophia, it was difficult to pretend to pay attention to the news now. 

“Well, you seem rather affectionate today.”

He turned to face her, looking down. His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her icy sky-blue. He’s met her stoic and stern expression. She had such big and bright blue eyes. They were so pretty up close. His chest clenched as he was lost in her vigorous bright gaze. 

She was gazing at him now as if studying him silently. Her lips shifted to a teasing grin, a smile. He felt the warmth of her body.

“Sophia?” 

He raised a brow in concern for her. He doesn’t know what she’s up to but he had sneaking suspicion about this. He began to notice a strange shift in her eyes, a desire for something. After being together for all of these cares, he could tell her mood easily now, if not more so than before. But a desire for what? What did the queen of ice desire from him? Magoroku was cautious.

The television was really nothing but that, background noise as the two were focused on each other. 

She remained silent. It's not long before Sophia made the first move and leaned closer. 

“S-Sophia? Wh-What are you doing?”

Why was she suddenly getting so close to him?

He didn’t mind her warmth. He trusted her. They had done this before, plenty of times in fact. But that didn’t stop him from being curious and asking her questions.

She grabbed the folds of his collar to push him towards her, she acted. He yelped in surprise. She leaned in closer to his face. She watched as he stared at her, confusingly, and shivered again. 

Huh? Magoroku blinked in confusion only to feel cold lips pressed against his. Her cold warmth against his. Before he could yelp again, his air was ripped away from him. He muffled. 

She pressed her lips against his. Her icy eyes remained glued to his as if studying him. 

It wasn’t as forceful as one would expect, this time, it was filled with a deeper feeling. It was persuasive as if there's something to be gain from it. It was a kiss filled with pity for him. An emotion that she often felt for him. 

He felt his whole body tensed and his eyes widened, instinctively. The winds were being knocked from him. His fingers were awkwardly curved. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. His cheeks began to burn as he furrowed his brows. He blushed.

This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was. It was unexpected, Sophia was the one who had kissed him when they were teenagers and he was left with questions, of course, she would tell him to just go back to work already. A mess when he panicked when it happened. And now, here he was, still being shocked and surprised by it. Then again, it wasn't every day that they would end up kissing anyway. His reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last. 

Her kisses were always so unexpected.

Unconsciously, Magoroku squeezed her arms in a tight grip. It caused her to deepen the kiss on him, no doubt, probably to match the roughness as well.

Her icy blue eyes only stared at him as if studying his every move, watching him stoically. 

Was it just him or was the room getting hotter?

Slowly, he began to relax, giving in to her kiss. His grip loosened but was still holding her as he gilded his fingers to her hair before brushing it aside, cupping her chin, bringing her closer to him. She had such soft and smooth cheeks. While his other hand kept a soft grip on her arm to keep her close.

She was the first to draw back, breaking the kiss. This made him let go of her cheeks. 

Magoroku already felt out of breath when she’d broken the contact. His eyes lidded as he felt his mind spin around, probably due to the lack of oxygen. His cheeks were flustered and red. He panted, despite the kiss not lasting that long as it should, it knocked the wind out of him. She could feel his chest rising and lowering with the rhythmic of his breath. The tan-haired was already a mess, his clothes partly disheveled and his lips puffy, thanks to Sophia.

“S-Sophia…” He asked once he finally got his breath back. “Did you just…?”

He stared at her but his words slowly dimmed as she lifted her hand to his lips. She didn’t say anything else. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. 

“Just focus on the news already.”

She turned to look away from him with pink cheeks, acting as if she wasn't bothered by it. There’s her typical response. Simply telling him to just pretend it never happened already as she has before in the past or anything else. 

He sat there in a daze before snapping out of it. He was craving more of that. Magoroku couldn’t help but smile at her. He started to feel more comfortable.

"This time, I won't be going back to the screen!” Magoroku spoke proudly as he grabbed her hand and moved it away from his lips in a gentle hold. 

_I’m going to get her back for all of those unexpected kisses now._

He took a hold of her chin to lift up her head. Her eyes met his again. She stared at him. Those eyes only being cast on him now. Only him. He'll admit he enjoyed her attention and her company. She only belong to him now.

He did the unexpected and decided on leaning forward before planting his lips on hers once more. 

Unconsciously, her eyes widened in shock, probably not expecting him to be the one starting the kiss or giving out another kiss. Her body shortly sniffled as she allowed him to do. 

She sat there, staring at him as she remained unmoving.

With his eyes tightly closed as he winced. 

He’d begun to picture Sophia, underneath him, and barely clothed with her body spread on the sheets of their bed. 

His body was growing hot, hotter than normal. He felt a shiver cross down his body. 

Her eyes glanced up at him with icy desires as his hand was moving it’s way on her body. Her cheeks were rosy, flustered. She would try to hold back.

Why is it so hot in here? His brows instinctively twitched and quivered. It was starting to bother him. That’s so hot! As if his sense began to fade, his mind was spinning like crazy now. He felt his body growing hotter than before. A strange tingly sensation coursed him. Hot! Hot! Hot! It’s burning. All he could think about was Sophia and this blasting heat that he found himself under. 

She would call out his name as he did as he pleased and she was enjoying it. His fingers tracked along her body. Despite her narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. He’d watched her lose control as he was the one in control. Th-This is… 

S-Sophia! What on earth…? Such a thought took him off guard. He never imagined that those kinds of thoughts would appear. 

Oh no! His eyes snapped open, wide in shock. He removed herself from her hold and on the other end of the bed. In a panic, he awkwardly broke the kiss and trembled. He shifted away. He brought hand to his lips, covering his mouth. 

Such dirty thoughts. Disgusting! Nonsense! Unbelievable! No way! Not a chance! Thinking of Sophia that way made him feel wrong. That would never happen, and he never expected that it would happen, too. There's no way…!

_I can’t believe this is happening!_

They didn’t have **_THAT_ ** kind of relationship here. The two were quite content to just spend time together, like old times, all that was needed here. They only got as far as kissing when it came to that part anyway. And maybe clinging and cuddling but that too wasn’t made to be sexual in any way. He wasn’t so experienced in the topic either, despite his age. He never really had anyone besides Sophia to be called his lover, only her. He was loyal to her and only her. No one else could ever begin to match her. He wouldn’t know how to start it, what to do, or how he should act.

But, maybe there’s more to it. He’ll admit a part of him secretly wanted that to happen, to feel that connection. A deeper passion in her cold grip. How far could it go? 

He’d only see those in movies and romance novels he’d watched or read but would never even act on those parts of it. Even then, Magoroku would in a hasty panic, awkwardly turn it off or skip it because he didn’t want to be caught with such dirty material. He wasn’t that type of guy at all! And his Papa only told him so much, he needed to ruin his son by telling him everything. But he’d told him once before that your first time should be a special one. He'd learned about it during school but They were mostly vague and only touched on diseases and body parts, the actual thing. And besides, they rarely brought it up to each other or talked about it much.

He wondered if Sophia felt the same way. Did she want this? His mind went to Sophia further, surely she wouldn’t, would she? 

She’ll stoically kiss him and let him hold her but something more than that? Did she want to make their relationship something more? Or was she content with it now? 

He had no real way to tell. Even so, Sophia wouldn’t easily agree to that. No way! He knew that! Or maybe she would only to him? She's such a mysterious woman. 

That would be the next step.

She already drew away from the kisses, too. 

He’d pulled away so suddenly and quickly from his kiss, it was unexpected. And from a panic as well. She was staring at him, remaining glued to him. Her expression dropped, returning back to her original indifferent expression. She was frowning at him. As if she was offended by his action. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked with no indication of worry in her voice.

Oh? Magoroku lowered his hands as he stared back at her, “I-It’s nothing!” He answered. Nothing that she should be worried about. He gulped. “Uh, Wh-What are we going to do now?” 

“I think it’s best if you get cleaned up now.” She said as she lifted herself up from the sofa. That's enough for now. It looks like their little kissing section has ended briefly now. He felt the warmth radiating off her body leave him. “I’m going to make dinner.” 

Sophia already got up from the sofa and stepped away before anything else had happened. She began to wonder off again.

"Sophia! Wait!" On instinct, he wanted to reach out her wait to tell her to wait and call out her name. He didn’t want her to leave but this was probably for the best.

She didn't stop her walking and she didn't look back. She was already close to the kitchen.

He wanted to chase after her but knew he couldn't do that. 

“R-Right.” He awkwardly agreed. “Uh, so I guess I’ll be getting back to work now, too!”

He got off from the sofa and quickly walked towards the stairs to the halls and made his way straight to the restroom. He got inside and locked the door behind him. 

“Why me?!” 

He shoved his hands onto his face. His thoughts of her wouldn’t leave him. The kisses and touches they’d just shared. Even his strange dream day still crept it’s way into his mind. No matter what, she already stayed in his thoughts. No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still!

He lifted his hands and shoved them in his face, covering himself. His shoulders bounced with emotions, “I just don’t know what to do!”

Honestly. He wasn’t sure on what to do or what to say next.

He was in a restroom for starters. A shower might help with this. He beamed as he removed his hands from his face, “Oh! I have an idea!”

A nice shower will help clean his thoughts away! He’s sure of it! 

He went to grab some fresh pairs of clothes, a white-collar shirt and pants, along with pink-colored boxers. It was simple as he prefers it. He made sure to also take another towel. 

He turned on the shower and set the temperature that he wanted. He got undressed and went in. He flinched as he felt the water drop on his skin. He washed up and cleansed himself. He felt himself relaxing with the warm water cleaning his skin. Just what he needed. He slowly began to feel much better. Let out a relaxed sigh. Feeling much better.

It’s long before he was finished with this and turned off the shower hose and he stepped out as he grabbed the towel. He shivered as he felt the cold air touch his skin. That feeling suddenly reminded him of Sophia's cold lips and hands touching his skin. 

“I’m really starting to think that all this touching and kissing is having long-term effects!” He frowned as he shook those thoughts away. 

He dried off next. He made sure to dry himself off completely. He went to get dressed and adjusted his clothes. Before he went into the drawers and pulled out a comb, combing his tan-colored hair, making sure every strand was in place. The mirrors were fogged by the water so it wasn’t that helpful to see in.

"Shido." 

Huh? He flinched. The voice behind the door surprised him. He dramatically turned towards the door. “Sophia?” 

She was on the other side. "If you're just about finished with your business, dinner’s ready.” 

His food is going to get cold. Right! That! It’s nice of her to inform him about that. Of course! “Just in time! I happen to be starving!” How could he forget that she was making them dinner? 

“I’ll be out soon!” He awkwardly looked around. "Just give me a moment!" 

He put the comb back away once he was done and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and opened it to reveal the other side. Sophia was standing on the other side, simply waiting for him like a statue. 

“Come.” 

She wasted no time to grab him by the sleeve and he yelped as she dragged him. He followed her to the hall. 

“Sophia? What did you make for dinner today?”

“Borscht.” 

“I hope you didn’t add too many spices this time.” He complained, “Last time you did that, my mouth was burning for a week!” 

She didn’t respond as they walked.

"Hey, Sophia?" Magoroku was hesitant but curious, "Do you think that we'll ever, you know…" He fumbled. 

Sophia paused. "Maybe." She glanced at him. "Is there something you have in mind?"

Magoroku's face flushed. “N-No, no, no!” He brought his hands up and waved them nervously, “I-I was wondering about it, that’s all.”

She gave him a look in silence for a moment.

It was finally nighttime now, and they did their nightly routine and got ready. He wore his matching pink-colored pajama matching set and Sophia wore her simple yet fancy light blue nightgown.

Instead of sleeping how he normally would, with his body curved and with a smile, sleeping the night away. He felt reckless tonight. That didn’t come to him. Magoroku found it difficult to get the rest that he needed for this night alone. It’s not long before he drifted away to sleep.

Those nights were his eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air, with a strange feeling in his stomach and gut and in a panic state. His body felt the cold sweat and tingling with sensations he had yet to experience. They won't go away! Her cold touch felt so real. 

Magoroku aroused from a cold sweat. His body felt like it was burning again.

“I felt like I had a dream where I was touching her again.”

The dreams before felt so real. Unbelievable! It was similar to the vision he had but more comprising and elicit. He couldn’t believe it. This is impossible!

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

“What if we could do that…?” He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible! She wouldn’t do that, right? 

Sophia…

He turned to look at the girl by his side, she was already sleeping soundly. Her white hair drifting off to the bed. She was adorable. His chest tightened. He wondered what her dreams were about. What were her dreams? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on! Hurry up! Just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching. He kept his hand there, eyes also twitching. Body sweating. Features filled with panic and worry. There’s some times where he had awakened to find her already holding his hands and playing with his hair instead of sleeping.

Why couldn't he shake her? Or pull the blankets off of her? He wasn't afraid of her so why? They’re already dating. Isn’t that what normal couples do in the first place? What was he going to tell her when he did? Oh maybe: _It's not my fault that I had a dream about you!_ Or whatever thought came racing into his mind at the time.

**_Why me?_ **

He didn’t want to wake her now. He bit his tongue and let out a sigh. He drew back his hand. His shoulders hung in defeat as he let out a deep thick sigh.

"I still feel weird…"

He glanced over at the clock, it read 4:50 PM. No doubt that Sophia will be waking up soon, she was such an early bird and always up before him.

His mind was spinning. His heart is still racing. 

“Oh! I have an idea!”

The shower! It's perfect. He forced himself up from off the bed, being careful not to wake his lover up from the other side of him and hastily tip-toed to their bedroom’s restroom. There he entered and locked himself inside.

He complained about the cold and he complained about the heat. It had to be just right. Warm. It had to be perfect But he was getting impatient. Once he was in, he felt the warm water hit his skin.

The water felt refreshing and nice, he felt that he was waking up more. 

After he was done with his shower he got clothes on before leaving their room. Magoroku went to get some hot tea from their kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs and held his cup of steaming tea. He brought the cup to his lips and closed his eyes, he took a slip and sank down his chair. Slowly, he began to feel much better than before. Let out a relaxed sigh.

“You’re up rather early today.”

“Huh?” Magoroku tensed at the voice as he turned to the voice. His heart skipped a beat. “It’s better to wake up early for work, right?”

She doesn’t respond.

She went over to the coffee maker.

“And what about you?” He held the cup tighter against his grip, “Why are you up so early?” 

In a bigger view, that was a dense question, of course, she was up early, she was such an early bird, despite sleeping late. He knew that.

“Kyoya-sama called. I have received new orders from him. He needs me.”

 _I need you, too._

“Oh?” He raised a brow. "I wonder what for?" 

"He didn't say."

The coffee was finally done and she poured two cups. Sophia gave him a cup. He smiled and thanked her. Before sitting next to him on one of the chairs. 

Magoroku wasn't a big fan of coffee but he would drink it anyway to prove a point. He hated how it tasted. The flavor, even with sugar and creams added, it rarely helped. Sophia, on the other hand, didn't really care for the drink much. 

"I hope you and Gaen Kyoya are least not plotting anything evil against the Buddy Police again."

"Kyoya-sama has his interests elsewhere right now."

Magoroku felt somewhat relieved of that. "Good. I hope it stays that way. That way we'll never have to fight each other!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Anything can happen." 

The part that hurts the most is that they could actually be enemies. Which was already a huge turning point from their history of being partners in crime. Thanks to their opposing sides. It was an emotional part for both. 

"I… just don't want to fight you, Sophia."

He would probably think of ways not to face her and remain cautious about it. Without betraying his trust.

"I do not wish to fight you."

In truth, Sophia didn't want to fight him as much as he didn't want to fight her. She never wants to fight him for the sake of the mission. But in the end, if it was Kyoya-sama's wishes she would follow them despite her heart. 

"I won’t interfere with your work in the Buddy Police."

To turn on someone you love and worked with for years now and being their partner in crime. 

And if they did ever go down the road… 

It wouldn't be very good.

"I'll stop you easily, you know."

"You don't really think you can stop me, do you?" 

"I can try."

His confidence barely left him. 

"Maybe I'll stop a few criminals today." Magoroku mentioned, "Now that I think about it, I haven't had a Buddyfight for a while now."

"Then you'll defeat them?"

"Of course! I'm still the greatest Buddyfighter in history!"

That hasn't changed. "Still the same Shido."

"You agree with me." 

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I'm sure you still remember it, don't you?"

She nodded silently. "You had Buddyfight with Gratos and managed to win it." 

"Yes, that one! I even won without using the Inverse Omni Lord card!" He proudly spoke about it. It was still something that hung in his memory. And he had proved his skills to her, too! "I still remember what you said about me being a stronger fighter than anyone. I always remember those words."

It's not long before they were both done with drinking her coffee and took their cups to wash them up and cleaned them. 

"I have to leave now."

“I don’t get a goodbye kiss?” 

She paused. It’s not something he normally asked before and it wasn’t something he really cared about, either. The kisses from last night probably gave him an idea, in that case, she will have to make it clear that she was going to give him kisses all of the talk because of that.

She walked up to him, leaned down, and planted a kiss on his forehead. She stepped back, “Happy now?”

Magoroku tensed as he blushed. “Very. Th-Thank you, Sophia!” 

She swiftly turned around, “You should be heading to work now. He’ll be waiting for you to check-in.”

“Of course! I’ll be leaving for work soon anyway." 

He watched as she wandered back towards the doorway. 

"When I said that you are a stronger fighter than anyone." She paused at the door and turned to look at him, "I meant it."

Her words made him feel so warm inside. He couldn't help but smile. She was encouraging him to fight and win today. All of the words that he needed to make sure he'll get through the day.

She walked out of the room.

Magoroku made sure to get packed and ready. He headed out into the large city of Cho-Tokyo. Sophia's words are still in mind.

Sophia was still working alongside Gaen Kyoya, her master, still and carrying out his duties. Kyoya-sama still gave her meaning and light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. _Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._ She ruthlessly went to any lengths and heights to carry out his wishes. A chairwoman. No matter what. 

No doubt that the boy wonder of the Buddy Police would be skeptical about him if he’s dating one of his (past) enemies. One couldn’t blame Tasuku. He probably didn’t want him to use that to betray him and go work for Kyoya again. 

Magoroku wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t share anything that would help Gaen Kyoya and his evil deeds. No matter if Sophia wanted him too. He’d changed his ways, mostly for the better! Magoroku’s loyalty ran deep and he couldn’t bear the thought of betraying. Sophia’s loyalty with Gaen Kyoya was much of the same. She was so loyal to him it would be impossible to break her out of his manipulation. That was the part he hated the most about their relationship. 

The sun was shining brightly from above this time. He made his way towards the rather large tower, known as the main headquarters to the Buddy Police. And from within the doors, he noticed him. As he thought, Sophia’s right! He really was waiting again for him! 

The blue-haired flashed him a smile as he noticed him. Tasuku was there waiting for him near the entrance. 

“Good morning, Tasuku. Here to make sure that I check in for today?”

“Yeah.” Tasuku nodded and gave a small laugh, “Just to make sure. But actually, I’m here to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to file some paperwork on a few legal Buddy Monsters before the day ends. I would ask someone else to do it but everyone else is busy right now.”

“Of course!” Magoroku proudly smiled. “I’ll have it all completed in no time!”

“Thanks. It means a lot.”

Magoroku was working with the Buddy Police now. The Buddy Police was always kept busy, filled with many stressful and even life-threatening fights. It was a tough job, after all. But thanks to his past duties as a former Student Council President to Aibo Academy, he was used to the pressure. 

The Buddy Police was a crime-fighting law enforcement agency when it came down to it, which means filing paperwork and stopping legal monsters, the battle was everlasting. Magoroku knew that but he’d worked hard to be the force, even after spending so many years working against the force he’d changed over a “new” leaf, as one could say. He worked as one of the personnel in the building. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and make him proud of him, even if that wasn’t difficult to do.

Today, he was working in the main offices, filling out paperwork. Doing so reminded him of his past time in the student council, playing the role of their student council president. 

It served as a whole distraction from his constant strange thoughts about his girlfriend and let him relax a bit. Magoroku was grateful that Tasuku assigned him for this task for the day instead of making him go out and Buddyfight criminals or stopping monsters. 

But even then the distraction only lasted for so long before his mind drifted and lingered back to his partner. 

Magoroku ran a finger through his hair as he let out a sigh. Maybe he should take a small break to relax? 

“You look a bit stressed.”

Magoroku flinched as heard his voice. He glanced up to find the commissioner, his boss, smiling at him from above, “Ryuenji T-Tasuku?” 

He shouldn’t be so surprised. It was normal for Tasuku to check up on him to make sure he wasn’t planning anything malicious. He did that a lot when Tasuku could. He even did it this morning, too! Tasuku took a stop that originally belonged to him, thanks to his father, but since his father was arrested he lost it. The Buddy Police was his true calling in life. There’s a thin line of trust when it comes to their relationship, considering their past on opposing sides, it would make sense. Gaining Tasuku trust was not so easy.

Tasuku couldn’t help but smile as he walked in, closing the door behind him. “Something’s bothering?”

“I’m just thinking, that’s all.”

“Let me guess, it’s about Sophia.”

Magoroku tensed further as his eyes widened. Dramatically. He brought his hands up as his face began to change color. “H-How did you know that…?!”

“I guess that I was right then? It’s easy to tell when you’re thinking about you. Mind sharing your thoughts?”

“It’s… a little strange. I’m not sure if you’ll understand it.”

“I know a thing or two about strange things, you know. I’m sure your thoughts aren’t super strange, I won’t judge. I can see whatever is bothering you is affecting your ability to work.”

“Oh? All right, I’ll tell you but first I have one condition.”

“What might that be?”

“You can’t tell anyone else about what I’m going to tell you, okay?”

“I promise. Nothing leaves this room.”

Good. Honestly. He’d never expected this to happen. In that case, there’s no chance in going back now.

“Well, you see, we…” Magoroku hesitated on what to say next. His eyes darted around the room. Wait, was he actually going to tell his boss what had happened?! 

“Take your time, I’m here to listen. If you don’t want to share, I won’t force you.”

“Last night, we were kissing! I thought things were getting heated.” He confessed. Magoroku’s shoulders tensed as his words echoed in the room. There’s no going back now. “And, well, I had an inappropriate thought of Sophia and me.”

He couldn’t believe he openly said that! What was he thinking?! To his boss no less! Insane! And if Sophia finds out that he’s been sharing this with her past rival without her consent... Oh no! Shido Magoroku what were you thinking?! There will be trouble regarding this, weren’t there?

Magoroku wanted to cover his face with his gloved hands and scream, or maybe just out of a window and never return. Yeah, that’s a good idea! No, but instead, he felt glued to his seat, being unable to move out of it. Magoroku looked away to the side, a blushing mess as he frowned. 

That was an inappropriate thing to bring up during his job! He can practically hear Sophia calling him foolish now.

“Oh?” He noticed that Tasuku was taken off guard. He probably wasn’t anticipating that Shido Magoroku of all people would share such a thing with him. But he wasn’t disgusted by his words or looked at him in shame. Instead, it was an understanding look, comforting even. “Did you two move past the kissing stage then?”

“N-No, we stopped.” They haven’t even gone past that stage at all. 

He remembered the look of offense on her face when he finally looked up at her shortly after he’d pushed away from his panic. He began to feel bad about it, hurt even. _I’m sorry._ Sophia probably thought he was pushing her away out of his disgust because of the kissing. But that wasn’t the case. It’s not his fault. He blamed his head for that. He frowned.

“I see. Did you tell her about it?”

“What? No! Don’t be silly! I-I can’t tell her _that_!” 

“Why not?” 

Magoroku fumbled, “If Sophia discovers my vile thoughts about her, I don’t know what she’ll do!” 

He thought about all of the things that might happen. None of them were good. They made him want to panic and scream. Honestly, he wasn’t at all experienced with this sort of thing. Even if she agreed to it. What if he messes up and fails giving her pleasure? He didn’t want to fail giving Sophia what she needed, if she even had those kinds of needs in the first place. He hated the idea of failure and losing her again. He couldn’t lose his lover. He didn’t want to be stuck alone. He needed her.

Magoroku lifted his cupped hands to his face. “I-If that happens, she might leave me for good!”

“You’re worrying too much,” Tasuku noted, “I don’t think Sophia would leave you for that reason. She might be stern and cold at times but I know she cares about you. I think you already know that she just has a strange way of showing it. She probably has her ways of showing that she loves you as well. She trusts you, she wouldn’t think less of you because of them. She might even help you relieve you of your stress.”

As Tasuku spoke, Magoroku couldn’t help but silently agree with him. He’s right! He knew that! Of course Sophia trusted him, he trusted her, too. Sophia was the only person close in his life who was there to encourage him, watch him, and help him in his darkest days. 

“There’s nothing immortal or wrong about those thoughts, Magoroku. I’m sure everyone has them once in their life. Everyone has needs and desires that only certain people will fulfill. Even people like Sophia. It shouldn’t be taken as disgusting or weird, love is a beautiful thing, really. Embrace it.”

Magoroku glanced at his boss, “Y-You get them, too?”

_Such a strange thought n-n-never crossed my mind before._

“Of course, I’m not excusing myself from that. Though, I rarely get them. I’m more focused on my work in the Buddy Police than sexual relationships. But like I said before, it’s normal and shouldn’t be something that you should be ashamed of.”

“What do you think I should do about this?”

“You love Sophia Sakharov, right?”

What kind of question was **_THAT_ **?! 

“Of course I love her! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Good, that's all you need. Just be honest with her and communicate.” Tasuku sounded reassuring, “Ask her what she wants. Tell her how you feel and see what she’ll say or react then take it from there. Trust me. She’s a cunning woman and would eventually find out about it anyway. Not to scare you, though.”

He wasn’t afraid of her, despite her nature and his cowardness and fears. She was one of the few things that barely phrased him. He never was scared of her. Sophia wasn’t fond of liars, or people deceiving her, he discovered that first hand in her wrath. It made him remember how he proudly admitted to lying to their previous Master, Gratos and even to Sophia. She had a temper. She was so furious and annoyed, she ended up sending him to a moon that time. Of course, she teleported him from dying due to the lack of oxygen. What a memory that was. 

Tasuku turned his way towards the door but glanced back at the male in his chair, “Anyway, I really wish I could stay in chat more but I have a lot that needs to get done today. I’m helping Gaito take care of Light today. Don’t forget about what I said, okay? Everything will be fine.”

Oh, yes, him. Kurouzu Gaito. Gaito and Magoroku often clashed, but not as much as they did when they were kids. The idea of having kids of his own came into his mind shortly after. The topic of having kids with Sophia never even crossed his mind before, he wouldn’t know where to begin. Starting a family wouldn’t be a bad idea, either. In that case, it’ll be a discussion point for them. Magoroku still couldn’t believe that he finally had a kid now. 

R-Right! Magoroku nodded as he lifted his hand in goodbye. “Of course! Thank you for stopping by. I’ll try to have this paperwork done before today ends.”

“Good to hear. Keep up the good work.”

And with that, he watched his boss leaves as the door closed behind him. 

Magoroku brought a hand to his chest and sighed.

In that case, he’ll have to tell her somehow. Say something. Anything. 

Magoroku was nonetheless glad to be reassured by his boss about these topics. As crazy as this all was. Knowing that Tasuku has probably experienced them too made him feel more at ease. 

He felt relaxed now.

Despite that, he still was left with more to do.

Magoroku finished up the paperwork at his desk for the day.

“Thank you, Magoroku. Your shift is over for the day.”

Magoroku was surprised to hear. “Are you sure? Don’t you want me to stay here and help you?”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll take care of it here. Go follow your heart back to Sophia. I’m sure you want to see her again.”

* * *

“There’s no turning back now.”

A young girl made of stoic ice. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it. 

She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend.Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen. He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision. Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader.

He gifted her a Dark Core in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the adults that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this Dark Core.”

The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one.

She took it without fail, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this Dark Core are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the Dark Core.

“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.” She answered. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da.

A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’ 

All that she will ever be.

She made it her sole purpose to follow his every word without question because he gave her purpose.

His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world. The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people.

Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader.

Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness. In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. 

That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again. 

There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego. 

She dutifully nodded, “Da.” She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature.

The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time. 

She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets. 

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

Not much as changed since they were kids. She still stood by his side, taking in his orders without questions. It always has been that way, really. It’ll never change.

She was head of the Gaen financial group now, serving as one of the key parts of it. She'd worked hard to gain this role and would switch for the world. Her master clearly trusted her enough to play the role.

Today, she was due to meet someone.

“What can I do for you?” 

Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here.

“Who are _you_ now?”

"I'm simply the chairwoman here."

_‘This is all that I am.’_

“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders.

"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes.” The man nodded, “I would like to see him."

“I’ll arrange a meeting.” 

“I did not come here to _arrange_ a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”

"He’s quite busy. He does not wish to talk right now.” 

"Oh? Why is that?”

_You better not be trying to pull a fast one._

“Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say… _getting you to talk._ If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. She cringed disgustingly. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. She was annoyed. How dare he! This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. 

She wasn’t going to fall.

She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“You.”

"I'm taken already." 

“It doesn’t matter, dump that loser.”

 _I don’t take orders from you._ She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. Shido wasn’t a loser.

“This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”

She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. She had to deal with comments like those from weirdos who thought they could beat her. She knew all about it. All too well.

Shido wasn’t like any of them, but better. 

Shido's unique… Like Kyoya-sama.

Sure, he’s annoying at times and was a drama queen, sometimes getting her annoyed. He was dense, clumsy, and worried way more than he should. Despite that, he had some good traits. He wasn’t that bad. In truth, he was a strong fighter. He was just overconfident. His unhealthy loyalty and determination to get what he wanted were only a few. His egotistical nature has tuned down over the years but there’s traces of it left somewhere in there. 

She slowly started to feel pity for him and that overtime made her soft about him. She had grown soft for him. She trusted him. He was one of the few who were there for him at her weakest moments, he never left her side but stuck with her, there to help her when she needed it. With his help, their plans were able to go as expected.

Her mind shortly lingered to the boy. _Sophia! I-I love you! Please, don’t leave me!_

Even so, he was disturbingly cute. He’s such a dork.

There’s a time when they used to work together as partners in crimes, working on the same side with the same goals, however those times long since ended after Yamigedo was finally defeated. _Until we meet again._ It came true. Bound by fate to always meet again. Things changed and they weren’t partners in crimes anymore. 

That’s fine. Even so, it didn’t stop her from wishing they were partners in crime again. To work underneath the same master again. She was well aware that this dream was never going to happen. At least not yet.

Things haven't gone her way before either when she ended up kissing him. She hoped that it had gone further as she planned it would. That it'll flow naturally. More than simply kisses and cuddles to end their night. There's a need to get more. That didn't happen. He quickly drew away with a panic and disgust filled expression. 

There's a prick in her chest when he did that.

"So that’s how it is." 

Unfortunate. 

Shido was hers and only hers. No one else can have him.

Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The night was going to be here soon. And she should be getting back soon.

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky.

She was in the large building, the Gaen Company’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all for Gaen Kyoya-sama. 

Inside of that single large yellow pastel room sat a single figure at his chair. A white-haired with his legs crossed, looking at some screens on the desk. His office. Their home. His ideas of wanting to change the world differently now. 

That’s when she entered the large room.

“Kyoya-sama.” 

His attention was drawn to the girl donning fancy blue, “Ah, Sophia. Glad you could make it.”

She silently nodded. 

“You seem rather bothered today, Sophia.”

The man noted as he was sitting on his throne. 

“I was hit on by one of the guests.”

Kyoya-sama was surprised, “Ah, I see now. I understand. No wonder why you’re annoyed. Would you like for me to do something about them for you?”

“I’m terribly sorry for saying this. There’s no need for that, Kyoya-sama. I think I’ll take care of them.”

“As expected. Do as you wish.”

She nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“You’re already in a relationship with Shido Magoroku for the longest time, more people should already know that and leave you be. _The headlines: Gaen’s chairwoman, Sophia Sakharov dating Shido Magoroku!_ ” He empathized with a tease in his voice with his points as Sophia could only picture the unnecessary attention gained from doing such a move. “I always knew since the moment I paired you both up that you’ll make a perfect match. He grounds you well. He’s like a balance to you. You do the same for him I’d imagine. Speaking of. How is he doing now? We haven’t talked since we were kids. I’m quite curious.”

“Shido’s well.”

“Good. Say, if I recall… isn’t Magoroku working in the Buddy Police now?”

“Da.” Sophia nodded. “That’s correct. He’s been working as a Buddy Police officer for a few months. He’s been training to become one for a few years.”

“I find it so fascinating how he’s working for Tasuku now, don’t you?” 

“No, not really.”

Kyoya-sama turned to face the screen, “Magoroku might serve us some more use down the line. Now that’s working with the Buddy Police I’m certain that he will have important intel that may be proven useful to us as well. I’d like for you to keep a close eye for me.”

She knew what he met. She simply nodded, silently and stoically. 

_I don’t think he’s going to switch sides and betray the Buddy Police easily._

“You’re free to go for the day, Sophia. There’s nothing else that needs to be done now for now. I’ll call you when I need it.”

“Da.” She nodded and went on her way. Kyoya-sama’s orders. She is to leave him be for now.

* * *

It’s not long before she made it to their shared home. She entered the home as she was greeted by a familiar tan-haired first. Who was pacing around the room while biting his nail, thinking. He paused when the door opened and turned to look at her. Magoroku wasn’t expecting her to be back so soon. He was surprised to see her. She silently and stoically stared at him. Good. She’s finally here! She’s back! Finally they were both already home again for the evening. 

“Oh! Sophia!” 

Not his usual _"Oh, Sophia! How was your day?"_ and _"Good evening, Sophia! How are you?"_ delighted responses that he commonly give. She glanced at him, silently, giving her attention to him. 

“What are you doing back here so early?”

“Kyoya-sama dismissed me from my duties for the evening.”

She noticed he was a bit on edge as she walked further into the room. As if he's irritated by something, or maybe even nervous. He fidgeted and fumbled with his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Something's wrong. She could tell instantly. “You looked worried.”

“Not at all.” He felt his heart skip a beat. Of course she was able to tell that something’s been bothering him now. “I’m just thinking, that’s all.”

 _“Just be honest with her and communicate.”_ Repeated within his mind. Tasuku better be right about this! He took a breath. He wanted to talk to her. This is important. He gazed at her. She stood still, simply watching him. They locked eyes. _Tell me, Sophia._

“Why is that you can make me feel so hot?” He questioned unexpectedly. He shifted closer towards her. It came out as more of a complaint.

“What?”

“It’s so hot! It burns. M-my body moves on its own! Why me?! Wh-when we kissed last night, it was burning so badly! Please, make it stop! Sophia! You’re the only one.” His cheeks burned.

“I get it. You want to have sex with me.”

Sophia was so blunt about this it took him by surprise. Wait! WHAT?! Sophia could see right past him, she always could.

“Wh-What are you saying?!” He shouted as he brought his hands up. Wh-When did they say that?! H-He didn’t say that! 

“Your body was burning when we kissed. You said so yourself.”

Magoroku tensed again as his face flustered deeply with crimson, “I-I mean, if _you_ want to do _that_! We don’t have to do it if you’re not feeling okay about it.”

“If that’s what you want. Where do you want to have it?”

“Huh?” Magoroku blinked. She was agreeing to do this with him? That result was unexpected. “Uh, well, I…” His mind was drawing a blank as he words began to get cloaked in his throat. He stared at her as he frowned, being unsure.

Sophia already had a feeling, “For the time being, I think it’s best if we did this in the bedroom.” She grabbed his arm, as he yelped before. “Come with me.”

She kept hold of his arm as he followed her closely from behind. She opened the door and walked inside of their shared room together. Magoroku closed the door from behind. 

His blood rushed with anticipation. Admittingly, he was nervous and worried.

The idea of being caught now was out of the window. They didn’t have to worry about anyone discovering them or have to be worried about being seen. This since they live alone here in their home. And doubted anyone would bother to show up, either. Kyoya might call her but that's unlikely now. 

“Let’s begin.” Sophia didn’t appear nervous or even bothered. As she turned to him. “Take off your clothes.”

His muscles tensed. His cheeks stained red. “All right…” He felt his heart skip a beat. 

It’s not like she hasn’t seen his boxers and thighs before, remembering the time when she teleported him while he was in the middle of getting dressed for the day as he was putting on his pants. Awkwardly, he unzipped his pants, letting go before he tucked at his collar, unbuttoning his white-colored shirt. Sophia helped unbutton it.

He shivered as his skin was exposed to the air. Magoroku was going to place them off to the side neatly only for Sophia to take his clothes and tossed the fabric to the floor beside them, not caring where they went. 

He didn’t take off his pink boxers, leaving them on.

With his clothes finally off. She lifted her fingers and gilded her cold tips across his chest. He shivered at her cold touch.

She swiftly went behind him and wrapped her hands around his body to hold him. Magoroku instinctively flinched and tensed as he let out a loud yelp in return. His eyes widened and wavered. “S-Sophia…?!” His cheeks stained red.

She pressed her body against his back as she lifted one of her hands. She titled his head as she placed her slim finger on the side of his mouth holding it open. She pressed her lips against his shoulders, biting and sucking on the flesh.

A moan slipped past his lips as both the pain and pleasure sank in. His shoulders tightened as his lips began to stained with crimson.

She was going to leave a mark.

He feels Sophia removed her hands and left kisses in her path before taking a step back. 

He tried to regain his breath all that he could. He brought a hand up as he stared up at her.

“Uh, so now what?”

“See for yourself.”

“Huh?” A cold hand pressed against his chest, pushing him down on their bed. Ahh?! He yelped as his back hit the surface of the fabric. He was left on their bed. Now, there’s the next step.

She drew herself closer to him but doesn’t say a single word in her path. Her expression was impassive as always as she leaned down. Her icy eyes gazed at him from above. 

He stared back at her, wavering. She had no shame or embarrassment as she got closer. Nothing to indicate that this was bothering her in the slightest.

She grabbed his legs to keep them spread open. Navy eyes wavered as he watched her movements. Her hands felt cold against his skin but her body felt warm.

He felt his body tensed. As sweat began to pour down his cheeks, his navy eyes wavered. His heart skipping a beat, racing faster within his chest. His body is growing hotter. His cheeks stained with crimson, he was blushing. As if his cheeks were being set on fire and burnt alive. 

He never imagined that there could be a point in time where his strange and impossible dreams could become possible. But like most things that happened in his life, the impossible becomes possible.

“You want this.”

Huh? Her voice took him out of his thoughts as he blinked. He felt his heart plunged. His cheeks grew hotter in the blasting heat as his eyes widened further. He stared at her in shock and disbelief. It was as if she could read his mind at the moment. Could she read his mind?! Can she even do that?!

“H-How can you know that?!”

“Anyone could tell by your boxers, don’t you think?”

Huh? Magoroku shoulders tensed as he flinched. Magoroku felt his face completely beef red. He glanced down to his legs, seeing the erection from in his boxers. He felt it, too. It was noticeable. Now that she mentioned it, he's feeling a little strange down there right now, too. Oh, dear…! He shouted and twitched. Magoroku began to worry. His body was aching for her.

“Uh, wh-what should we do?!”

“I have just the thing.”

Oh? She did? 

After a few moments, she’d removed one of her hands from his thigh and reached to touch him again, the tips of her fingers. She tapped on his bulge as if it was nothing. Simple taps, teasing him. It caused him to shiver, electricity jolted down his body. His legs jerked. 

His body craved more of her hand, more of her hand. His hips bucked up, trying to location fiction with her fingers. Sophia swiftly moved her hand before it got far.

 _“S-Sophia…?!”_ It wasn’t a protest or complaint, more like a pleading whine, begging. He shut his eyes tightly. And shouted a complaint. 

He opened her eyes to finally meet her gaze, wanting to see her expression.

A grinned form on her face as she glanced at him. A teasing grin, amused and malicious. She leaned down with the grin still plastered on her face as she tapped him on the lips, “So eager.”

His brows furrowed, “You’re doing this on purpose just to tease me!” 

Her expression shortly changed back to being indifferent as she lifted her body. She shifted back from the bed and removed herself, “Turn around.” She ordered.

Magoroku blinked confusingly, “Huh? What for?”

“I want to try something.”

Try something? “Oh? What is it that you want to try?”

“I’ll show you.”

Hm? She wanted to show him something? “All right…” He’d agreed to her words. He trusted her as he moved on the bed. He turned around. “But don’t forget you’re going to have to deal with _that_ , too!”

He didn’t want to say it, he couldn’t bring himself to say such words, but she knew what he was talking about.

She nodded, “Da.” She grabbed hold of the side of his hips, reaching for the fabric of his underwear. The only fabric keeping him from being fully naked in front of her. “That can wait. First, let’s try this.” She had another idea in mind. She said. "Hold still." 

His head down on the bed, being pressed against his while his short tan-colored strands began to dip to the side of his face and onto the bed. As his legs hunched up in an awkward position, butt high in the air. His body felt hot, it was burning. He was curious. He had a few ideas. But! Why this position? 

“Wh-What are you planning on doing?”

She finally slipped it down, letting it fall down to his ankles. It felt more open, as if he was able to breath better. Her pale hands grassed over his skin, smooth as it was.

“You’ll see.”

Anything could happen. She already knew this was going to happen. Good thing she came prepared. As always. She reached for her pocket from within her jacket and pulled out a container, a bottle of lubricant gel. She squirted some of the contents into her fingers and went closer. She brings her hands down his butt. 

“Shido. Are you ready?” 

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku said, stammering.

 _My gluteus maximus!_ He shivered and shuddered as he felt a cold liquid meet his skin before he gasped and screamed as he felt fingers enter him, going deep. It was forcible and malicious almost as if she’d done it on purpose to prove a point. He whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly together and let out a cry. That hurts… 

_This feels weird._

Her fingers shifted around inside, allowing him to get used to the feeling. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes as she continued. His tan-haired began to stick to his face. Despite the pain he felt a little spark of strange pleasure. His senses seemed to be fleeing him.

"S-Sophia…!" He moaned. 

"Just relax." This time, her movements were slowed down, not as rough as the first thrust. Her other hand was playing with the tip of his member, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers. 

Despite his clouded mind, he'll have to listen to her. As she continued her trusting before adding another finger inside of him. He felt her hands and moved inside of him, spreading apart like chopsticks. 

He couldn't help but let out another whimper and moan. She moved her fingers around inside of him. 

Her eyes downcasted on him. "As I thought, you're tight. You have no experience. You're not really the one to do this, aren't you?" 

“I-It’s not my fault!” He stammered out a loud reply.

Sophia didn’t seem to be having problems and from the looks of it, it's as if she had experienced this kind of thing already. "I’ve been waiting for you. I've been waiting for this to happen."

Sophia had a few fantasies in mind about him. Of course, the male plagued her mind more than she’d like for him too. But watching him below her brought enjoyment. 

She could feel his throbbing cock on her fingertips. It was hard. It begged for attention. While she continued with her thrusting, at a steady pace, her other hand cupped around the member and squeezed it. 

He drew his back and let out a loud gasp. 

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her, only her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him. 

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. He needed Sophia.

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He needed her. 

He needed this.

His body was begging for her touch.

This prompted the boy to tremble controllably and moaned loudly. His breathing hitched. His mind was already spinning and all he could think about was her, only her.

How he'd long since the dream of the day they would be closer.

It felt like something was tearing him apart from the insides, it was painful but in the mixture, it felt pleasurable, too. A different kind of agony. A new feeling of pleasure. While painful it felt satisfying. 

His body urged for more, and more, every time she went. He wanted more, to feel more. To feel more of her. To have her stay with him and never leave. His body urged the feeling further. It needed her. To have her inside of him and feel her cold-warm as he clings to her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him.

"S-Sophia…! G-Go faster!" He begged. 

He was far too lost in his fantasy. He was lost within a new fantasy. One he would have never even expected or thought was possible but here he was. He was begging, no pleading for it. He felt a twisting feeling in his chest. A feeling of electricity ran down his guts. This feeling was strange, weird but felt good. It felt really good.

He just wanted her. To be with her. Not to be alone. Not to see her leave him. Just stay with him forever. To cling and whine to her when he got afraid, the only person in the world that got to see. Something that he would throw a fit about if anyone else saw him like that. To look up to her for much-needed answers. To feel her cold yet comforting touches. He wanted to feel her warmth even more.

She stopped and pulled out as he slumped on the bed. He groaned. A whine that was filled with frustration and need. He needed this.

“You can turn around now.”

Huh? His legs still felt shaky but he was sitting up now, facing the girl. He was still throbbing as his butt was still aching from her fingers. He sat awkwardly slouched on the sheets with his hands placed on the bed and legs spread.

She added more of the Lube gel to her hand. There she was able to lean forward stoically wrap his member around her slim fingers and squeeze it. 

He drew back his head as he let out a moan. A sharp gasp of air. Her hands were cold. His lips parted wide. His eyes going to the back of his eye and ghosted white. All he could think about was how good it felt.

She had a firm grip on his base as she moved up and down in a steady yet stern pace. His hands were slowly gripping the bed sheets as she went. It didn’t feel like enough.

"S-Sophia!" He moaned loudly. _"F-Faster…!"_

The world around him felt as if it was spinning. He was a mess. On the bed, completely naked with sweat pouring down his body. He was covered with water, or what feels like to be water.His hair clasped it to his face. His sensitive tan-colored hair clung to his face with the mixture of tears and sweat that was leaking down from it. His chest rising up and down in a crazed state, panting rapidly. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto the bed as he clung to their bed sheets. His cheeks were already stained with red.

His frozen ecstasy.

He felt himself getting closer to his climax. At this point in time, it would be bad if this ends like this. She felt him twitching in her grasp. It looks like his climax will be coming soon. Sophia felt it too. Before it got any further. Not yet. That’s enough. Sophia didn't leave or teleport away as one would expect as she watched him on the bed, silently. 

Huh? He whined, "W-Why did you stop?"

"You're quite needy today but I have needs, too." 

Sophia Sakharov having needs? Sexual needs? He finds that even harder to believe. It made him feel dirty. A side of Sophia he never got to see before. But curious all of the same. Did she also have those strange fantasies too? About him? He wanted to know that badly now.

He flashed back to the vision he had earlier he felt him flushed. And the real question is how far was this going to go now? It didn't have to be dirty. 

"What… Kind of needs…?" 

The bedsheets below him were already ruined and stained thanks to him. They probably smelled now, too. No doubt they'll be needed to wash them soon after this. But the sheets were the least of their concern..

"This." She grabbed his hand and brought to her dress as she hiked it up.

He pressed his hands against her underwear.

"Oh! What about protection?!" Despite his lack of experience in this field, one of the things he knew was protection. It was an important part. “We need that, right?”

Sophia wasn't all that worried about that part as she was already prepared for it. "Here." She reached underneath her jacket again to pull out the wrapper in her hands. She held it up using the tips of her fingers. She gazed at him, "Take this."

Why would she have such a thing in her jacket’s pockets? Magoroku blinked as he raised a brow, "Were you waiting for this to happen? Why are you so prepared to do this?" 

"Maybe." She teased with a slight grin, “When I touched you earlier, I saw your temptation.”

She already knew what he wanted.

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried. "Are you sure that **_you_ ** want this? I mean, this is a huge step! We don't have to keep going if you want this. I don't mind if we stop this here for now and wait."

"Who said I didn’t want this? We both already agreed to do this, didn't we?"

"Y-Yes, we did." They did before. It was already decided what they wanted before. "I'm just making sure, you know.”

“Who's going to be the one to deal with your problem down there?” She closed her eyes as she gestured his legs. 

Magoroku tensed as he noticed what she was pointing at. Eh? He began to blushed, “Well, I, uh…” She’s right! Who was going to deal with his little problem? Sophia was going to help him deal with it? 

"Unless you're not interested now."

"N-No. I'm interested!" Magoroku fumbled, feeling his cheeks burned. He wanted this. His body was yearning for more of her touch. He’ll admit that he was curious, far too curious about it for his own good, but was cautious and careful, too. "I'll make sure to return the favor!" 

"Just put it on already.”

He flinched. It was a bit of a struggle but he managed to slip it on, with Sophia’s help, of course.

Sophia finally took off the rest of her clothes, tossing them to the floor without a care. 

He flinched as his face grew hotter. Even his ears were crimson. She… She is… She was naked. She didn't care if he saw like this, unlike anyone else. He pressed his lips together as he looked away. 

Before they began, Magoroku took her arms and drew closer to her. He awkwardly pressed his lips against her in a kiss. He kissed her on the lips, a passionate kiss. Almost desperate. Sophia became surprised by his action as her cheeks began to burn.

He broke away. 

“A good luck kiss!”

“You better not be getting used to all of the kisses. I’m not going to kiss you every single day.”

He shifted. He never expected for them to be taking this turned but he didn't mind it much at all. He wasn't so sure on what to do. He was relying on her guidance and answers for this. He trusted her. 

"Uh, just tell me what to do, first."

She nodded silently. “Just do what comes naturally.”

Naturally huh?

"Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" 

"Just put it in already."

Magoroku has never done this before. Sophia readjusted herself onto him. Sophia bit her bottom lip and gritted her teeth. She brought her legs closer together. 

Like wrapping himself in a strangely warm and wet towel. "S-Sophia…!" He moaned as he curled. 

"It feels… warm!" He was surprised. _Y-Y-You're warm!_

 _I have an idea._ He beamed as an idea came to mind. _I’ll get you good, Sophia!_

Magoroku grinned mischievously, “Time for some payback for all that teasing earlier!" He followed what she did before, he adjusted himself inside of her, slipping out. 

The fiction makes itself known as she felt him grind into her. Unconsciously, she let out a gasp and winced. A natural reaction. And it's not long before a moan slipped from her lips and she annoyingly shouted his name along with. "Shido!"

He twitched at her moan. It was like music to his ears, a lovely sound he’d like to hear again. He was drawn to it. A feeling jolted up his body as his heart fluttered from her reaction. The way she moaned out his name made him feel something. He enjoyed that. Magoroku instantly became fascinated. 

"Do you like that, Sophia?" He asked. 

It felt rather fun, he found pleasure from it. Magoroku took enjoyment in this new role. As worried as he might have been this was another new change. Knowing that he brought her great pleasure as well was thrilling him. Having control over her? Dominance? Amazing! He smirked proudly at her.

"You want more? I'll give you as many as you want!"

"Shido…!" She frowned as she furrowed her eyes. She glared daggers at him with annoyance, as her cheeks were flustered. 

He wasn’t at all phrase by it and smiled, "Please, moan out my name as much as you like!" 

“Why you…!” Sophia narrowed her eyes at his teasing. Embarrassed. She was going to punish him for that. She lifted her hand and gilded it towards his chest, taking hold of one of his nibbles as she twisted it harshly. 

He gasped from shock as he shouted. “Why me?!” Magoroku drew his head back in a moan and winced in pain. It was painful but pleasurable, too. He was lost for a moment and dazed as his cheeks were still flustered. He lost his breath. His mind spinned.

She glared at him in silence for a moment as he was trying to catch his breath. He was panting still as he brought a hand to his lips but couldn’t say much. 

“So are we gonna do this or not?” 

He blinked before he remembered what they were doing before, “Y-Yeah… I-I want this!” 

She was the one on top, swaying her hips and rolled in a pattern against him. A steady pattern. She continued with this action. 

The man began to fall apart again as he moaned and gasped below her. Magoroku clung to her, holding onto the back of her shoulders tightly as he gasped. "S-Sophia…!" His nails dug deep within her skin, not meaning too but Sophia didn’t seem brother by it as she was focused on this. His hair clung to his face as he was sweating.

His mind was spinning. His heart is still racing. “S-Sophia… I feel…!” He breathed out to her.

He wouldn’t be able to survive long now. She was aware of that. He felt as if something was coming. Something strange and before he knew it, he was at his peak. His heavy breaths filled the air as his mind was still racing as he began to lose sight for a moment. 

“Cum.”

He loudly moaned as his eyes began to water. He closed his eyes tightly. Slowly, after his release, was surprised that his insides were feeling much better than before. 

She slipped herself out of him before she collapsed as her body sniffed. The weight of her legs couldn’t carry her anymore as she collapsed. Her legs finally gave out as she slumped on top of him. Her head landed on his chest. Her breath was heavy and thick as her chest raised and lowered. Her eyes lid lowered as she stared to the side. Her pale cheeks glossed with pink. She wheezed.

He felt her weight fall onto him. She could feel the weight of his breathing below her. She could hear his heart racing as his chest raised and fell.

He felt as if his high was finally calming down. He tried to even his breathing as his senses slowly started to come back to him. The room wasn't as hot as before. He couldn't believe it now. 

He laid there for a few moments, trying to think. He was beginning to feel cold. "All right… that’s enough fun for one day.”

She took off the protection as she tossed across the room, "You're such a weirdo, Shido." 

They sat there for a few moments, trying to regain their breaths and relax.

“Wh-What are we going to do?” 

"For the time being, I think it's best if we got cleaned up." 

They were covered in sweat.

He nodded, "Yeah, good thinking.”

Sophia was the first to remove her body from him. 

He finally went to get up from the bed to quickly get his clothes and turned to Sophia only to slip with a yelp. He's slipped into her grasp. Sophia managed to catch him in her arms and keep him from falling. She let out a pitiful sight. So clumsy. Sophia smiled. He blushed as he was realizing the only fabric on her skin was her white-laced bra. 

“Uh…! Maybe we could do this in the morning, Sophia." He yawned as he clung to her. He rested his head on her chest, a comfortable place. “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“This is your first time, isn’t it? You must be totally exhausted by now. Don’t you want to take a shower to clean yourself off and to wake up? I don’t think you want to wake up being sticky.”

She heard his snoring as he finally closed his eyes. 

“He went to sleep.” 

Magoroku had already fallen asleep in her gasp. 

She let out a sigh as she dragged back to the bed. He clung to her while they laid down on the bed. 

Magoroku curled up against her while holding her with a happy and cute smile on his lips.

This wasn’t so bad.


	2. Busy Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, he’d waken in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I wrote a small sequel

The next morning, he’d waken in her arms. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the girl, laying next to him on their messy bed. Instead of finding her out of the bed and alone. She was staring at him, playing with his hands and holding them with her own. Her hands were such a perfect size for hand-holding. His navy eyes met her bright blue eyes.

“Good morning, Sophia!”

The sudden thought of what had happened last night filled his head again.

“How are you feeling?”

Last night helped greatly with the tension and stress, shockingly. Who knew that doing this would be so helpful? Tasuku’s right! She’d helped him relieve some of his stress! Love was a beautiful thing! As with everything else, it came with its downsides. For one, the room smelled and two the bed was messy.

“We’re sticky now and the bed sheets need to be cleaned.”

“Then I guess we’re going to have to take a shower together.”

T-Together?! Magoroku tensed as his cheeks began to stain red. Him showering with Sophia?! Sophia wanted to shower with him?! Well, the two were already naked and close in the sheets. 

Sophia removed herself from his warmth and got out of bed. She already glanced at the clock. They only had two hours before their shifts started. She already decided that they both needed to take one another. They both needed a shower to get cleaned off and for work today. Neither of them wanted to go to work smelling and being sticky. So it’s decided that they’ll spend their morning before work getting freshened and making sure everything was clean and neat before they left.

Sophia picked out her set of clothes before heading into the restroom. Magoroku followed her and took his uniform.

Sophia was the one who set the temperature for the water. The feeling of ice-cold water touched his skin. Magoroku flinched and yelped. “Too cold!” The freezing water made his skin crawl. But it woke him up. His cheeks flushed as he closed his eyes tightly.

What was he expecting from the girl whose whole theme was freezing stars? 

“S-Sophia! Change the temperature, it's too cold in here!” 

She ended up changing the cold water to something warm, only because Magoroku made her, too. 

Much better.

Magoroku refused to look at her, well, refused to look at her below her collarbone or body. She was still naked and now her body was soaked by the water coming from the shower. It made him feel awkward as if he was looking at shouldn’t be looking at. This was the first time any of them were naked together and the only thing that kept them apart in the tiny shower was the space between them. Well, unless you count the whole sex part, too. 

He ended up in the back. He kept to his own in the far end of the shower, allowing Sophia to do her thing first. Her back was facing him. She was busy washing her hands away from the lube and his cum that was still sticking to her hands from last night. 

Sophia stared at the bottles of shampoo, that were resting on the top racks in the corner. Sophia couldn’t reach the bottle on top. Not only that but her boyfriend was blocking the way to get it. And leaning over towards him to reach it wasn’t going to work either.

“Magoroku, hand me the bottle.”

Magoroku tightened as he heard her voice, taking him from his thoughts. He nodded, “Okay.” He reached up to grab the bottle before he noticed something. He paused. That name! That was his first name, the name that she rarely used to refer to him as. Even so, she always instinctively referred to him as “Shido.” 

“Wait! What did you call me?”

“Just hand me the bottle already.”

He held the item in his hands and brought it towards Sophia, “Here you go.”

Silently, she took the bottle from his hands. “Do you want to wash it?”

“Huh?” Magoroku was taken off guard by her sudden question. 

“I need you to wash my hair. My hands are still sticky.”

“O-Of course!” He nodded, “I’ll help you.”

She nodded silently. Sophia allowing him to wash his hair?! That was new. She stood as still as a statute as he reached towards her hair. He rubbed the shampoo all over, making sure it was in. It was awkward but this was quite relaxing. He made sure to not miss a part.

“There! All done!” He smiled, as he admired his work, “You can wash it now.”

She nodded, “Da.”

It was only fair that she returned the favor to him.

Magoroku forgot that they were in the shower which met dealing with slippery floors. He veered only for his foot to nearly slip on the floor. His lips parted.

So clumsy. She grabbed him by the waist, “Don’t fall.”

Magoroku blushed. He let his knees buckle, making himself appear smaller than what he actually was. This allowed for Sophia to wash his hair as well. Despite his sensitive hair, it felt nice to feel her hands washing it. 

The two washed themselves off before turning off the warm water.

“That didn’t take long.” He noted as he took the towel and began to dry himself off.

Sophia had her own towel.

The two got ready.

Sophia adjusted her white blouse and long stole strapped. With a light blue pencil skirt.

She stared at him, studying him. While he was fumbling with his shirt. The Buddy Police uniform looked strange but also was shockingly fitting for him. The uniform fitted him perfectly. He looks nice in it. He noticed her staring, her eyes glued to him. He glanced up to lock eyes with her.

“What? Why are you giving me such a strange look?” Magoroku frowned as he raised his brows. 

Was there something wrong? Something on his face? Or with his uniform. Did he put it on wrong? Was his uniform not good? His mind began to fill with doubt and worry.

She was silent for a moment. “I’ve never seen you in the Buddy Police uniform before.”

He blinked, “Oh?” R-Right! He supposed that she wouldn’t either, not at home at least, he normally put it on at work or when he needed it. 

She tilted her head. “A uniform that you deserve.”

Sophia made it out into their shared bedroom to remove the covers from the bed. With Magoroku’s help, as he got the other ends for her. She walked to the 

While Magoroku entered the kitchen. Sophia shortly walked to the kitchen to find her boyfriend getting everything set up on the counters.

“Today, I’ll be the one cooking for you!” 

“Fine.” She agreed, letting do as he pleased, “Just don’t burn the whole house down again.”

The first time Magoroku ever tried to cook for her in their house, he’d nearly burned down their kitchen and in a panic, he needed Sophia’s help that day. He’s clumsy at times. That was years ago, when he was still young. Since then Sophia didn’t trust him enough to cook alone or cook at all. Normally kicking him out of the kitchen when she did cook. But he wasn’t a bad cook, either.

“That only happened once, Sophia.” Magoroku scoffed at that. That won’t happen again. This time he’ll be successful in cooking for her! “And besides, cooking pancakes will be a piece of cake!”

“If you say so.”

“Now, sit and relax. It won’t take very long.”

He hummed a tune as he got to work. 

It’s not long before he was finished making the pancakes. Six in total. He played them, three for each of them, and brought the two plates over towards the table. He sat the plate down on the plate.

“Consider this a gift… uh... for last night.”

She silently stared at the plate and took a bite.

“Well, how is it?”

It wasn’t bad. They drank their cups of coffee and ate breakfast before heading off to work. 

Once again, Tasuku was at the front entrance of the building, waiting for him. 

“Good morning, Tasuku! How are you today?”

“I’m doing well, thank you.” He looked at Magoroku and couldn’t help but notice, “You seemed really happy today.”

Magoroku smiled as he proudly, “Yes, something amazing did happen last night.”

“Oh? I’m glad to hear that.” Tasuku returned his smile. “I had a feeling it was going to work out for you in the end.” 

Magoroku clocked in and began work.

“You have nowhere to run. Give up already!”

Dressed in uniform as he held his red star gadget close to him. He held himself proudly, and ready for a Buddyfight. It wasn’t every day that he was out on the Buddy Stage fighting. He was sent out on a mission to stop this man from causing harm and chaos. He had this man cornered.

He was faced with a criminal. A man that looked to be around his age, ripped jeans, and a torn shirt. 

“A Buddy Cop. Bring it, I’ll kick you in the ass you clown.”

“We’ll see how cocky you are after I defeat you!”

“Gesha-Gesha! You’re the cocky one, Magoroku, geh.”

“Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!”

“Raise the flag!” They shouted in unison.

“Darkness Dragon World!” 

“Dragon World!”

Magoroku found himself often dealing with insane criminals and monsters, understanding how they think. He knew what they thought and how they acted. Of course, he did! He once saw himself as a master criminal before. He worked with masters who did nothing but crime before, too! He could stop them! He could stop anyone!

He was as confident in his skills as always. 

When he was close to her, she was watching his matches with a studious eye. When the fighting stage was down and he won. He would notice the girl stoically staring at him from above, watching him. Like a frozen star of the night watching him. She was his solid star. Much like old times, he would notice her. It reminded him of the past, where she always stood in the Buddy pit to watch him fight his battles. Knowing that she was there, watching him and believing him, gave him even more strength. He took it to heart.

He couldn’t keep his eyes on her for long as he was supposed to deal with the criminal. Once the other Buddy Cups secured them and made sure that the monster wouldn’t leave. He looked again and noticed that she was already gone. She left nothing in her track. He wondered if she was truly there or if he was simply daydreaming again.

_ "I won’t interfere with your work in the Buddy Police." _

Her words came into mind. 

He flinched as he heard a few shouting coming from near the city streets. His shoulders hang.

“Looks like something big is going on now…”

Inside of the large room, in a rather quiet building was none other than Gaen Kyoya and Sophia Sakharov. 

_ “Damn Buddy Cop. I will defeat you in the next turn.” _

“There won’t be a next turn.” Sophia said stoically. She already knew the outcome of the match.

_ “That’s what you think!” He was still smirking, happily fighting. He wasn’t afraid. He draws, and charges and draws. He has his Gate Guilders and Sophia on his side! He was filled with a dark power of the Dark Core and the adrenaline, the heavy adrenaline of enjoyment and passion. His Death pen was holding up a single glowing card, “Final phase!” _

_ “I hope you savor your freedom. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the drop zone.” His true power, his true heights. His final call in battle. He cocked a brow. “And I can make them attack one more time, using this impact card!” The impact he had added to his deck just days beforehand. “It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.” His calling, he was the death king. The ruler. “I cast! Hell Gate Walter!” _

_ He slashed away at the criminal’s last remaining left.  _

**_“WINNER, SHIDO MAGOROKU.”_ **

Little did the tan-haired know that Sophia would watch all of his battles. With or without Kyoya-sama’s orders, it was something that she always found doing.

“Well, that was a very useful fight.”

“Yes, indeed.” Kyoya-sama hummed as he crossed his legs and appeared amused. Once Magoroku was nothing but his pawn, someone who wanted power. He wore a mask in the student council but slowly it seemed to fade overtime. The CEO has already taken another liking to the tan-haired, “His buddyfight skills have greatly improved over the years.”

Sophia turned her eyes to meet the white-haired. She’d agreed. Despite his overconfidence, he was quite strong. He’s a stronger fighter than anyone.

“Shido Magoroku is turning out to be quite an adult.”

Kyoya thought of a few ways to get him back, to betray the Buddy Police, and to use him for his own gain. For old times' sake, he could use Shido Magoroku for his title alone. And use his deep connections to Sophia to get information out of him. His devotion towards Sophia was quite interesting for him. 

Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku were partners in crimes and they’ll do it again. He’d done it once before when they were kids and he’ll do it again.

Kyoya lowered his eyes with a smirk. 

Weeks later and everything seems to be normal for their relationship. The weeks have been getting much busier now. The two rarely brought up that last sexual encounter. But that strange bond seemed to bring them closer as a couple. They left it at that for the time being and both were content with how things were going. 

With busy jobs, and dealing with high positions, intimacy rarely came again. They rarely had time to cuddle and watch the television together. Sophia’s been getting home later than normal, thanks to her heavy workload.

Magoroku would often wait for her to come home, to make sure that she would come home and never leave him, usually sitting on the sofa with plenty of coffee to keep himself awake but he always passes out on the sofa. Sophia would enter their home to find him in the living room, sleeping on the sofa. She normally left him there to rest and didn’t bother to wake him.

A few months later, and a new villain was on the loose. His name was Doctor Gara. By the looks of it he’s also getting on everyone’s nerves. Tasuku and Zanya were on the edge now, knowing Gara was still causing chaos and doing awful things. Mikado Gao seemed to be out traveling again, from what he’d heard before, though he didn’t care about it. But he wasn’t here anymore to save the day as if they were kids. 

Magoroku didn’t know much about this so-called Doctor Gara man but he had done paperwork on him and read his files before. A wanted criminal known for his awful experiments on both humans and monsters that he would kidnap and used against their will. And it looks like Doctor Gara is just as awful as one would think that he was. He was quite dangerous and unpredictable. He’s not someone to be taken lightly. This guy made Magoroku feel uneasy.

Someone was sending them anonymous tips. Meaning Gaen Kyoya also got involved. And that meant Sophia Sakharov was also a part of this mess, too.  _ Magoroku. It’s been forever since we’d talked and I’d like for us to reunite soon. Return to me. I will give you everything you desire if you join me.  _ What a cheap trick! He knew it was from Kyoya, too. He wants something from him. If Kyoya wants him that badly, he’ll have to do more than just send cheap emails. Magoroku chose to ignore his emails and delete them from his phone.

_ “I want to talk to you. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.”  _ Magoroku received an email on his phone from an unknown caller, which happened to be Sophia on the other end.

He didn’t want Doctor Gara to be anywhere near Sophia. But he knew better, Sophia was powerful, though her loyalty for Kyoya and granting his wishes were 

Them having to investigate and being sent anonymous tips by random people constantly, on their own missions, respectively. That’s the one thing that separates them from each other for so long. And he would be too tired and sore to do anything else. 

Sophia was also coming back at much later hours, too.

_ “You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.” _

_ “Th-They won’t!” _

_ “Do you really think they won’t notice?” _

He was left home alone in his office at home, spending most of his time working in silence. Only his thoughts and the tapping to keep him company. Magoroku had no idea where his girlfriend was. Or what she was possibly doing now. Sophia was probably out, doing missions for Kyoya. It made sense.

Tasuku gave all of this work for him to do tonight. An overload for sure. This was no different from working in the student council, as the student council president. He was trained for this since he was young, he could handle this. Then again, comparing the work he has now, the Buddy Police has so much more to do and keep up with. He’d begun to wonder who was Aibo Academy’s new student council president and vice president. 

He’d lost track of time working, glancing at his desk clock. It was getting late and he was becoming sore. He was used to working in the late hours of the night. 

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined. He ran a finger through his hair and let out a breath. He leaned back in his chair with a frown. He placed his arms on the rails on his chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

The sound of the door clicking open filled the room. She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Magoroku.”

He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. “Sophia?”

“I have something new we can try.” She said as she lifted up her hands, only to reveal what was underneath her dress. Her expression doesn’t shift, not even appearing embarrassed or bothered by what she was revealing to him.

Magoroku blinked as he stared. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Strapped underneath her jacket and into her desk was a toy. Didn't he notice that sooner? She was wearing a…! He couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to say it. Questions would fill his mind.

“Eh, wh-where did you get that?”


End file.
